


The Lost Princess

by readingandwritingsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben can be cocky like his father, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Love, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingandwritingsolo/pseuds/readingandwritingsolo
Summary: Ten years ago, you were able to escape the First Order's infiltration of your home planet of Hathov, yet it didn't stop them for trying to find you. When the Resistance got their hands on the next map piece that they were slowly putting together, it led them to you. Ben was the only one who knew who you must have been simply by the jewels and arm cuff you had.You're cold. Ben is cocky. It's not a good mix. But there might be more than meets the eye about you two.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo - Relationship, Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You always feel like you're running. Running away from something, whether that be by actual people or even yourself. From the very beginning you were taught that you won't have to deal with things, there will always be people to do things for you, and now you see the clear irony in that.

The woman working behind the table hands you the fruit that you asked for, responding with a soft “thank you,” and you're on your way, moving through the crowd of people into the forest.

You move the vines covering the cave that has become your home over the past ten years. You take the quiver on your back off, along with the bow, placing it down against the rock wall then you sit on the floor. Being alone is different, something that you're still not used to, and probably something that you will never get used to; going from a life of extravagance, friends, families, and parties, to a life like this was a big change.

You still have nightmares of that day. The day that your home planet was infiltrated by the First Order and you had to be dragged out of the castle and into one of the fighter ships with the General, flying out to the planet that you currently live on. Constantly there are moments where you wish that you can rewrite history and change everything, but that's impossible, no one can do that. That's something you have to get out of your head and accept your reality no matter how hard it is.

* * *

The minute the X-wings landed, the fire and repair crew run over to get to work on any damage done to the ships as the pilots climb out. As her friends congregate together, Rey walks over to them to ask about the mission. “How did it go?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” Poe replied, Rey rolls her eyes at the sarcasm that was laced in the sentence. He's always difficult with her. 

She looks at the Sergeant next to the pilot for a real answer. “We got another piece of the map. This should lead us to find what the First Order is looking for.” 

Rey nods, Ben takes off leading them down to the underground facility part of the Base. The members of the Resistance hoped that they can reach whatever the First Order is searching for before they did. For months they have been following every move that the other is making, and now they're finally one step ahead and it really was all thanks to Sergeant Ben Solo. 

Some might think that Ben Solo has it easy with gaining that title in the Resistance, given that his mother is the General and she can promote or demote as much as she pleases, but he only got that title because of one simple thing: he deserves it. He has worked hard to become the skilled fighter that he is now, his closest friends had seen it, onlookers who thought they knew him didn’t but he doesn't care what others thought. He knows who he is. And that’s all he cares about. 

“Rose, what do we got?” Ben asked, walking down the stairs and over to the round screen that's instilled on the ground. 

Everyone gathers as the hologram of the map comes up. “It’s a planet near the Unknown Regions called Tunov,” Rose explained. “There’s a signal coming from here,” she zoomed in on the place she was talking about that now was flashing red. 

“Who could it be?” Poe asked. 

Rose shakes her head. “We don’t know.” 

“So, it could be someone from the First Order setting us up,” Finn said. 

“Or it could be someone in trouble,” Rey added, contradicting what Finn has said.

“Whatever it is, we need to get there before the First Order,” General Organa said. Everyone’s eyes fall on Ben as he is focused on the hologram in front of him, not noticing until the pause in conversation. 

After thinking it over for a few seconds, deciding if it was a good idea or not, he nods. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Being alone often has its advantages. You have freedom. Freedom you didn’t have while growing up. After living in the forest for so long, it's so familiar like the back of your hand; you even set up spots for training.

You run on the dirt path, bow in hand and hair whipping along behind you. You step on a log on the ground, launching over it, and landing on one knee. Your hand goes behind, and you're quick to start loading the bow with arrow after arrow, hitting each target that's set up. While you grab the arrows, the sounds of ships fly by ahead. You look up and recognize the silhouette that quickly passes by. A swear is let out underneath your breath and you're on the move back to shelter, freezing as you hear voices. You crouch behind a boulder and try to listen closely. 

“The distress signal is closer,” Rey said, watching the way the coordinates change. You slowly and carefully pull out an arrow, loading the weapon once again while moving around.

Something quickly comes flying by the four, sending all into high alert. Ben and Rey whip out their lightsabers while Finn and Poe do the same with their blasters. The group looks behind them seeing that what had flown by, finding that it was an arrow. It couldn't have been a First Order member. They have never used bows and arrows before.

“Who are you?”

Their heads turn back in front of them, looking up as you stand over their heads on the boulder, bow drawn and defenses high. Ben takes the time to look over your appearance, or what he can see of it. Your top is purple, with what looked like tears on the hem of it. Pants that cling to your hips and legs, and boots that make their way up to your calves. Your face isn't visible to them via the current lighting, your head being covered by a hood that is attached to a long grey cloak, the only thing visible was strands of hair that came out of the hood. 

“We’re with the Resistance,” Rey said, a calm undertone to her voice. “We got a distress signal from someone out here.”

You scoff. “If that’s true then it sure took you a hell of a long time to get out here. That signal was sent out ten years ago.”

“Not surprised considering where this planet is,” Poe said. You roll your eyes at the remark. Once his sentence is finished, there are blaster sounds which make them all look but you don't retract the aim on them. The footsteps and blasters get louder, sending them into a bit of a panic. 

“Look, we need to hurry,” Finn told you. “Come with us back to the Resistance Base.”

You shake your head. “It’s too late. They’ll find us if we take off,” you said, finally letting your grip fall and put the arrow away. You bend down, placing your hand onto the rock for support as you jump off. “Follow me, we’ll hide until they leave this part of the forest.”

You lead them to your shelter, being big enough to fit all five of you inside the cold cave. It's obvious, at least to Rey, that this is where you currently live. The situation is similar to her own only a few years back before being taken in by the people she now considers family. There's a lot about you that reminded Rey of herself.

“How long have you lived here?” she asked.

“Same amount of time as that distress signal was sent. Ten years,” you replied, pulling the hood off of your head which revealing your entire features, half of your hair being tied up in two buns at the top of your head. 

Ben notices the blue jewels sitting on your face and when you move your arm, he gets a glance of a thick gold arm cuff that wraps around your tricep. The jewelry is familiar to him. He has seen plenty of those in his time. They're usually worn by princesses and queens around the universe. If this was any other sort of situation, he would bring it up and ask you, but now is not the time to do that. 

Not long after you all get comfortable, Poe’s the commlink went off, which he takes in private before returning. “That was Rose,” he said. “She said if we want to get out of here, we have to leave now.”

You shake your head. “There’s no way. Going out there right now is a death-wish.”

“Look, they’re here. We have pilots already out there, as long as we move quickly and quietly we’ll get out of here.”

“And you don’t know this forest like I do. I know every square inch of this place, if you go out there blind, you’ll either get captured or killed. Or both. So either you wait here with me until this clears out, or you go out there. It’s your choice.”

You're getting fired up and Rey can tell. She has to bring you down and maybe you will help them get out of here. “You should come with us. We trust the Resistance, and you should trust us. You said it yourself, you know this forest. You can guide us through while we find the ship.”

You're hesitant. But looking at the faces staring, there's a voice inside that tells you to do it. It is the voice of Marks who had helped you through learning how to survive this way. You had trusted him with your entire life and there was a feeling that he would tell you to trust them if he was with you now. 

“Alright. But you follow me the entire way,” you replied, standing while putting your hood over your head once more. They stand as well as you grab your weapon. “Also, my name’s Faye.”

Rey smiles. “I’m Rey. This is Ben, Poe, and Finn.”

You nod in acknowledgement. “Let’s go.” 


	2. Chapter 2

You lead everyone out of the cave, all with weapons drawn and keeping senses high. You're focused as you move through the bushes and trees, the four others trailing closely behind; they follow every movement that you make, trusting you and your knowledge of this planet. 

Finn notices certain markings on a few trees, looking like they're used for target practice, and with how you seem to be trained, he won't be surprised if it is your doing. You stop moving, holding your hand back towards them, hearing footsteps. You load up the bow and aim the head of it out in front of yourself, moving carefully. The second you turn a corner, you're met with the white suit of the Stormtrooper. 

“There!” he shouted, being able to only get the single word out before your arrow flies, hitting him directly in the chest. Quickly, the rest of your group moves, pulling out their weapons as a handful more appears around you.

Blasters from both the Stormtroopers, Finn and Poe are being shot left and right while Ben and Rey are using their Force powers as well as their lightsabers, and you continue to shoot and reload the bow with such speed and agility. You feel your senses heighten during the battle with the members of the First Order as more and more start to show up while you all move through the forest. The Resistance ship is in view, giving some sense of home to the ones who belong to it. There are many X-wing fighters that currently help to get the Stormtroopers off of your backs. Ben deflects every blaster shot sent his way with his lightsaber, he isn't close enough to get one Stormtrooper to fall at his feet, but he's getting there. 

“Ben!” 

At his name being shouted, he looks to see you standing with your bow drawn. “Get down!” you shouted. He listens, bending down and you loosen the arrow once it is clear. It flies through the air, successfully hitting the trooper in the back of the head. 

Ben stands as the rest of you finish off the enemies. “Let’s go, quickly,” Rey said. You all take off running towards the Resistance ship, she and Ben send all First Order members flying using the Force, getting them out of the way as you get on the ship. 

Rose runs up to you all, quickly scanning her eyes over your bodies looking for any possible wounds. “Is anyone hurt?” 

“No,” Finn replied. “This is Faye, she’s the one that sent out the distress signal. Ten years ago.” 

Rose blinks in surprise. “Oh, uh, wow. Sorry about the delay. We hadn’t received it until now.”

“What’s done is done, it doesn’t matter,” you said. Even though you say that, it does matter. There are many parts of you that wishes that they came once the signal was sent out, but what was done, was done. You can't reflect on that. 

You look at Rey. “Where’s your base located?” 

“D’Quar,” she responded. “We should be there soon. I can show you someplace to rest if you’d like,” you nod at the offer, the two of you leaving down the hall with the other four watching. 

“She seems…interesting,” Rose observed. 

“You can say that again,” Poe muttered, pushing past them. 

You're quiet and calm, and you clearly know how to handle yourself in a fight, you even saved Ben. It intrigues him. _You_ intrigue him. He has never met someone like you before, especially considering what he assumes your background is. There has to have been a reason why you were hesitant to accept their help, but then decide to agree. He will find out, no matter what. He is determined to do so. 

\- 

After landing on the Resistance base, you're brought by Rey to the General, introducing the two of you and she explains everything. General Organa welcomes you to stay, which you accept as you really have no other choice. Even though there are plenty of people to talk to, you still feel like you have to keep to yourself. No one knows who you are or where you come from, and you're afraid to tell anyone of your history as there is a major risk to people knowing who you were before escaping to the planet. 

“You’ve seemed to have adapted well.” 

You recognize the voice. It's deeper than the other two men that you have met from the Resistance, which makes you put a face to it. “That’s what I’ve learned to do,” you replied, continuing to tie the stone heads to more arrow sticks that you had gotten your hands on. 

“I’ll say,” he muttered under his breath, not going unheard by you but you don't bother. “I recognized your arm band. Not many people wear them. At least ones of that style.” 

You freeze the second he says that he recognized the piece of jewelry. It sends you into a panic. You thought no one else knew what the arm bands look like. The fact that he knows what it looks like, not only that but had somehow seen it on you, scares the hell out of you. There is nothing that can prevent him from saying anything to anyone. 

You clear your throat, trying to make your moment of panic go unnoticed, continuing to pull on the string to make sure it was tight enough around the stone and the stick, adding a shrug. “A vendor had it. I liked it so I bought it.” 

“I think you and I both know that’s a terrible lie.” 

You sigh, dropping your hands and look over your shoulder at him. “And how would you know what they look like?” 

Ben let his arms uncross. “Before becoming General of the Resistance, my mother was the Princess of Alderaan. I grew up being dragged to events where I saw many women and young girls wearing those types of cuffs. Certain types of them actually.” 

You stand, keeping your hand clutched around the wood as you approach. “Look, I know who you are, Solo. I knew the second I saw you. If you think you’re gonna get anything out of me about my past, you are dead wrong.” 

He simply shrugs. “I didn’t say that’s what I wanted. I just wanted you to be aware that everyone else might not have noticed or known what it was, but I do. Kind of like the jewels on your face, as well.” 

There's something about the slight cockiness to his tone that annoys you. It's like he already thinks that he knows you but he's wrong if he thinks like that for even a second. 

“I appreciate you and your friends taking me here with you, I do, but I really would’ve appreciated it more if you were ten years earlier.” 

“Well like Poe said, Tunov was located in the Unknown Regions. It’s hard to receive signals from out that far.” 

“That was the only place that I was safe. You don’t know what hell I’ve gone through, Solo. The fact that I’m standing here alive is a miracle at that.”

You move back over to your belongings, loading up all the arrows that you have put together as he continues to speak. “We need you out there, Faye. You’re a great archer. There aren’t many out there who know how to do what you do.” 

You throw your quiver across your body and bow over your shoulder, turning back to him. “No. I can’t go on missions with you guys. I may have held my own during that Stormtrooper fight but that was easy, they barely have any idea of how to shoot one of those blasters. If anything I’d much rather be working here, keeping to myself and not following orders from some jackass who doesn’t know what they’re doing.” 

“Considering that I’m the Sergeant here, that does sting quite a bit.”

You scoff a laugh. “Good, if that’s what it takes to take down that cockiness of yours then I’m glad it did.”

The two of you hold a look for a moment, studying the looks that you each have and the looks in your eyes; that cockiness is still in his while your frustration is deep in yours. You close your eyes, taking in a deep breath, trying to control yourself from shouting at Ben. Your eyes open to look at him once again. 

“Listen, I spent almost all of my life listening to orders and being the good, obedient little girl, but ever since I arrived on Tunov, that’s really not my thing anymore. So unless you go to a planet such as the one that I spent _ten years_ getting to know while I was waiting for _your_ people to come rescue me, then do not expect me to join you guys any time soon.” 

After you finish your speech, you push past the man hitting your shoulder with his own as you pass, walking away while he stands there watching as you do. He wouldn't say that you had a temper really, but you certainly are fiery. You clearly don't take anything from anybody at least not anymore as was made obvious. 

Leia had been watching your conversation from afar, noticing how you had become slightly hostile towards her son. She comes up to Ben’s side, both of them still watching your back. “How’d that go?” she asked. 

Ben sighs. “Not too well, if I’m being completely honest.” “

Well there’s always time.” 

He glances over at his mother. She always looks so put together no matter what mood she's in or where she is, that's one thing that always impresses him. “You saw the jewels on her face, right? She has an arm cuff too. Like the ones that I saw at the events that you dragged me to.” 

“I certainly didn’t see you complaining when there were young princesses there your age,” he can't hold his smirk back at her comment. Whenever he does that, he looks just like his father at least that's how Leia feels. “Just give her some time, Ben. She’s been alone for ten years, it takes some getting used to.”

“Rey warmed up quickly to us,” he reminded.

“Rey is different. When you go searching for the next piece of the map, take her along. Use your father’s ship, I’m sure that might appeal to her.” 

Ben is quick to deny that idea. “I don’t think I could do that. I’m not ready to fly it.” 

“Yes you are, you know it and so do I. Ben,” she turns to him after saying his name, grabbing his attention as well, “he would want you to. He probably would like her.” 

He lets out a scoff laugh, looking down at his feet before back up and towards the ship they were talking about. “Yeah. I think he would too.”

They might not have been close, but Ben does miss his father. Everyone does. Everytime that Leia looks at him, she sees Han. Ben not only had his looks, but also his personality which includes the cockiness that always bothered her, yet, she loves both of them dearly and misses her husband everyday. 

“General, Sergeant,” Connix said, approaching the duo. “We have a new report on the next piece of the map.” 

That's all they need to hear to follow right behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are we sure it’s on Coruscant?”

No one wants it to be true. Ben only asked to reconfirm, even though he knows that Rose is speaking the truth. Why would she lie? Of course this wouldn’t be easy.

“Positive,” Rose nods. “We got a message from a Resistance Spy working in the First Order, his name is Armitage Hux. He should be in a First Order uniform. You just need to go there, get the map, and get out before anyone realizes who you are.”

With the team that's already set up for the missions, each one of them knows it's not going to work. Rey is there who is known as a Jedi throughout the galaxy. Not only is she a Jedi but she's also trying to find ones to train in order to start a new generation of them. There's absolutely no way she can get on the planet without being noticed.

“There’s only one problem,” Rey said. “Coruscant hates the Jedi, I can’t go.”

“I agree with Rey,” Leia said. “We want to do this as safely as possible, bringing her with you is not the safest option. No matter how strong she might be.”

Poe knows from the second that the word Coruscant was said that Rey would not be able to go so his mind starts running and thinking of who can also join. There is no one standing in the room that would be strong enough to do this mission. She needs to be strong, she needs to be new, someone no one has seen before. Then, it hits. It would be risky and most likely a long shot, but it's worth the suggestion.

“Then we use someone else,” Poe spoke up. “Someone they’ve never seen before.”

* * *

“No. There’s no way.”

Rey sighs, following as you are trying to get away. “Faye.”

“I’m not going to do that, Rey! I already told Ben that I don’t want to take any orders from anyone,” you said, stopping to turn and look at her.

Rey knew that you were going to fight this, she got the sense from you that you didn’t want to work as a team. But now that you're part of the Resistance, you have to learn how to do that, especially being friends with her and the other three men.

“This isn’t you taking orders, it’s just…you helping us out because I can’t go.”

You sigh. You barely know these people and anytime you started to trust anyone and feel comfortable, it's broken one way or another and you were destroyed once again. “Rey, I don’t know. I just met all of you, I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“I was a child when I was abandoned on Jakku,” Rey starts to explain. “I lived there until I was nineteen and that’s when the Resistance found me and I started to train under General Leia to be a Jedi. It’s been seven years now which is a lot longer than you being here, but you can trust us. You won’t be going there alone. Ben, Poe, and Finn will join you. All you have to do is go there and try to make sure no one recognizes them.”

“Where exactly is ‘there’?” 

“Coruscant,” your breath hitches at the mention of the planet name. “Have you heard of it?”

Oh, you’ve heard of it. You have been there when you were only a little girl, attending one of the many parties that you had to join along with your parents. “Yeah, I’ve heard of it.”

“So, will you go?”

There are so many things that went into possibly going. Would you be recognized? Would all of the Resistance members be recognized and you would be found? This is a big risk. But there's a hope and pleading look on Rey’s face that starts to break you down. The fact that Rey has come out and told you about her own past is surprising. You have just met and she already trusts you this much. Maybe you should too.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

* * *

Ben never enjoyed dressing up. He never has. No matter what. Most of it was because of how many events he was dragged to as a child where he had to wear a suit for it. Yes, this is different. It's a mission. But he would much rather prefer the clothes he normally wore. At least he wasn’t alone. Finn and Poe are also dressed in similar clothing, all to fit into the atmosphere that they are going to enter.

“What’s taking her so long?” Poe grumbles from his seat on the bench on the inside of the Millennium Falcon. “We need to go.”

Ben decided to listen to his mother and agreed that it was time to fly the ship that once belonged to his father. He had grown up on it. Learned how to fly it. Everything. And he also has a co-pilot who has been flying this thing for years.

“Poe, calm down,” Finn said.

At that moment, you come out with Rey trailing behind as the men all look at you two. You now are wearing a long green dress, with a matching sash around your hips, a separate but matching collar resting around your neck, attached to it is a transparent piece of fabric to act as a cape that falls across your forearms; your hair now completely pulled back. You look like almost an entirely different person.

Ben thinks that the green compliments your complexion perfectly. Everything about you in this moment is such a difference than to who he has seen just moments ago. He can only imagine that this is what you were used to; the dress, the hair, the parties. This is who you were before having to escape. It's hard to believe that you, the girl who is so cold to him, used to be a royal.

You look between the men who keeps their eyes on you, it's like they have never seen you before and you don't understand. Well, you slightly do. You haven't worn a dress like this since you had left even though you kept the top part of it when your outfit had changed.

“Well? What are you just standing around for?” you asked. Poe and Finn quickly move as you turn to Rey. She places a hand on your arm, giving a nod as well as a smile; you reciprocate the nod.

She leaves the ship and you're about to go into the cockpit when Ben stops you from doing so. “Uh, you might want to get rid of the cuff and the jewels,” he whispered.

You look down at the piece around your arm, then back at him, being so used to wearing it that you forgot it was on. “Thank you for reminding me,” you said. 

He gives you a nod and leaves to the cockpit, sitting into the pilot’s seat. You join them seconds later, no longer having the pieces of jewelry on that will certainly identify you as a princess.

Chewie lets out a slight moan towards Ben, speaking to him. “Yeah, I’m sure,” Ben sighs. As he flips the switches, his eyes land on the gold die that continues to hang above the control panel. He reaches up and let his fingers graze over one of the ends before lifting the ship off of the ground.

* * *

Coruscant hasn't changed much. It looks exactly how it did when you were there many years ago, the nightlife was always active on the planet, constant parties and gatherings happening. It is quite a beautiful city, but there are many types of memories that are associated with it so you aren't able to admire it.

You all arrive inside the event, being greeted with loud music, dancing and drinking. There are species of all kinds moving around the room, some that you have seen and others that you haven't.

“Okay, so, what does this Hux guy look like?” you asked, keeping your voice calm. None of your heads turn away from the crowd.

“All we know is that he’ll be wearing a First Order uniform,” Finn replied.

Poe places his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “We’ll go take the upstairs, you two stay down here. Try to blend,” he said and they leave you and Ben alone.

You're tense. Every memory floods back as you watch everyone glide along the dance floor in complete unison. Ben doesn't look at you but he can still sense the tension in the air. “You seem nervous,” he said.

You look at him, raising your eyebrows. “Really? And how would you know?”

Ben shrugs and you look back at the crowd. “Just do. Can’t blame you. I can only imagine what it must be like coming to one of these after what you’ve gone through.”

You let out a small insincere laugh with a shake of your head. “You really don’t know anything about me, Solo. Are you ever going to get that through your head?”

“I know that I don’t. Trying to though.”

You scoff. “Good luck with that.”

Ben can't help but scan the rest of the room, looking at the people sitting at the bar and the others at tables. There are two men who are seated at one table, one holding his eyes on him. Ben watches as the man speaks to his friend who looks over his shoulder afterwards. He has to act fast. The two of you just standing there is suspicious. Poe said that you have to blend. So that’s what he's going to do.

“Tell me you know how to dance,” he said quickly.

You look at him. “What?”

“Do you know how to dance?”

“Yes, of course,” you replied, feeling like it was obvious considering how you grew up. Within an instant, he takes hold of your hand and swiftly pulls you behind him, running down to the dance floor. “B-Ben! What are you doing?!”

“Blending.”

Your hands stay connected as Ben pulls you close, hand sliding around to your back. Out of pure instinct, yours find his shoulder, resting your arm on top of his as you move together.

The dance is a simple one. It isn't a slow waltz type which is the most simple of them all, this one includes some spins, dips, and more. Both of you are used to the simplicity of it all, almost coming natural.

“There’s some men over there watching. Do you see them?” Ben asked. He turns you two around in order for your eyes to now be on the men at the table.

“I do,” you replied.

“Keep an eye on them. What about a blaster, do you know how to use one?”

“It’s been a while but I know the main mechanics.”

“I have two against my back. If anything happens, take one and run.”

You nod just as the dance changes into, once again, another that you both know. You put your hands down, the only one that stays is his on your waist, Ben’s other hand coming behind himself. You two start a simple four step before turning and repeating that motion once more. Ben’s hands swap, now with the back of his lifting your arm up and down gracefully. It comes up once more, you spin around as it did. He slides his hand down your arm, finding its place on your back. The side of your arm now rests against his chest as you spin together. He pushes your hand, letting you go out to spin a few times before coming back to him, repeating the motions once more.

Even though there are many others on the floor, Ben's only focus is you. The way that you move so gracefully, the way that you're so focused, the way that your dress moves and flows with you. You look like, well, like a princess in this moment.

You notice him too. His eyes become more focused on remembering what step comes next, all while being careful on how to handle you. You're much smaller than him, even with the added height thanks to the heels. Everything he told you was a true fact. You know this now. He didn't just read about the princesses and some queens that wore the arm cuffs and jewels, this proves that he really did come to events like these.

Ben holds his arm out to you, your hand slides into his, your other grabs onto his forearm as you move in a circle. You let go, spinning alone before coming back to him and doing the same motion. You join hands with arms extended, putting them up higher only to move in closer a few inches before resuming. He pulls you back to him, going back to how you were connected at the very beginning of the dance.

Your eyes meet as you glide across the floor together. There's a softness to yours, but also a glimmer of playfulness in them. Ben feels a strong connection with you as you continue to do the movements along with everyone else around. After your eyes join only once, they never separate unless needed. You now are feeling a sense of comfort in his arms, something you haven't felt in such a long time.

He lifts you up just like the rest of the men do and slowly brings you back down. Your faces now inches apart, eyes scanning every feature on the others face and you could feel his breath as could he with yours, the sound of your names coming in through the earpieces.

“Ben. Faye. We found him. Get to the third floor, now,” Poe said.

The two of you snap out of whatever head space you are in, pulling apart quickly. “We’re coming,” Ben replied.

Since you both know the space well, you head to the back of the room and into the elevator, now tense air between you both. There's a slight connection between you and Ben after dancing together, yet neither of you know what to say. You don't know if he felt it too and vice versa. 

Thankfully, the doors open and you hit the third floor, finding Poe and Finn waiting with the Resistance spy. As you get closer, you recognize the man which seems almost impossible. There aren't many memories you have of leaving Hathov, considering you want to block out that part of your life, but you have seen him before. He has to have been working as the spy for years at this point.

It's obvious to you that you're recognized as well by the way that his eyes meet yours. You're hoping and pleading to anything out there that he won't say anything.

“This is Armitage Hux. Hux, this is Ben and Faye,” Poe introduced.

“Pleasure,” Hux said.

You will be forever grateful that he's acting normal about this situation. “So, where’s the next piece of this map?” you asked.

“I only have a copy of it,” he replied, pulling a hard drive out of his pocket and holding it up. “It was very dangerous to get this. It’s risky to even be standing here talking to you. The next piece will be found on the planet Fest in the Outer Rim. You need to be careful going there, the First Order is already planning their attack on Fest.”

Hux hands it to Finn who puts it in his jacket pocket. “Do you know when they’ll be arriving?” Ben asked.

“In the next few days.”

“That’s all we need to prepare for it,” Finn said, giving Hux a nod. “Thank you for risking everything for this.”

“Just don’t let them get what they’re looking for.”

“What exactly is it? Do you know?” you asked.

“No, I’m not sure,” Hux lied. He knows you won't want to hear the truth. “I’m trying to get that information.”

“Well, once you do, let us know immediately,” Poe said. Hux nods and your group leaves back to the elevator.

“How long has he been a Resistance spy?” you asked as the doors close.

“It seems to have been years from what we know,” Finn replied. He looks over at you as you stare straight ahead. “Why?”

You shrug with a shake of your head. “No reason, just wondering.”

The elevator doors open and you all walk out, walking around the dance floor. When you hit the main steps, the men who you and Ben watched earlier now greet you. “Well, well, Ben Solo,” one said. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Max,” Ben said, nodding towards him then nods at the other. “Cassius. Come on, let us leave.”

“I don’t think we will. Because from what I understand, you have something very important that the First Order is after,” Cassius said, his eyes fall on you. “Pretty girl. Haven’t seen you before. Well, until we saw you dancing out there.”

Poe and Finn’s eyes got wide. Dancing? You and Ben? The two look at each other in shock and surprise, then back ahead. “Whatever your after, we’re not giving to you,” you said.

“Oh, is that right?” Max asked. The two reach into their holsters and hold their blasters out at the four of you. “Now, you can either come with us calmly and quietly, or we can shoot you and get what we need.”

“Alright, we’ll go,” Ben said. He looks back at your group and gives a look telling you all to trust him, he has a plan. He put his hands up and you three do in suit.

The two men part which allows the four of you to get in front. You walk down the rest of the steps and continue on. “Where’s this plan of yours leading us, Solo? To our death?” Finn whispered.

“We needed to get some distance,” Ben whispered back. “Faye, remember what I said about the blaster?” you nod. “Hold your hand out towards my back,” you listen, doing as he said. “Finn, Poe.”

“Already know where you’re going,” Poe said.

“Now!” 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Now!”_

The second the blasters fly into your hands, you and the other three turn around, weapons now aiming at the two men; neither of them moves in fear, almost as if they expected this to happen. It won't surprise you if they did. Nothing does anymore. 

“Four against two, seems like it’s in our hands now, doesn’t it?” Poe asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Cassius shrugs, fingers tightening on the blaster. “To me, it just seems like you aren’t sure if only two of you could handle this,” he said.

Ben knows what they’re after. Once they had started walking you all outside, he put together the pieces easily. You were a princess. The First Order has to have been after you, that’s why it’s important to keep you protected in this moment and at all times in the future. You have to get back to the ship to be safe. The only problem is that you have made it very clear that you're not going to take orders from anyone. That’s the difficult part. 

“Poe, Finn, go back to the ship,” he said.

The two men look over their shoulders at the Sergeant, confused expressions on their faces. It doesn't make any sense in the slightest on why he would send them back to the ship and without you. “Ben,” Finn said.

“Go, now! We’ve got this.”

The two look between each other, then back to Ben, deciding not to fight him on this situation. They keep the blasters aimed at the two men, backing up slowly before changing into a run. You look at Ben, who now has a stern and strong face on. If he's nervous right now it is not obvious. This has to be all part of the training that he got from the Resistance, he is a Sergeant after all. He earned that title, you're sure. You've seen his skills. He is quite incredible at wielding a lightsaber which gives you faith in how he knows how to use a blaster. 

“Now, let’s be adults and talk about this,” Ben said. “What do you want from us?”

“Oh don’t play stupid with us. You know exactly what we want,” Max said.

“Believe it or not, no I don’t actually. Care to clue us in?” 

Max nods towards you. “We want that pretty little thing right there.”

“And why’s that?”

“Do you know how much the First Order would pay to bring them the escaped Princess of Hathov to them?”

You're stomach turns and you can feel your eyes go wide. These two men know that you’re a princess. Or used to be a princess rather. Them revealing this also says that the First Order knows that you’re alive. You’re not sure if they know what you look like as it has been so long since the infiltration of your planet, but they know that you still exist, that's the part that you focus on the most. 

“What if she isn’t the so-called Princess of Hathov?” Ben asked. 

Cassius scoffs. “Oh please, you wouldn’t be trying to protect her so much if she wasn’t,” he replied.

“Is that so?” Ben looks at you, and you do the same. You don't know what he's planning on doing until he pushes you forward towards the two. “Go ahead. Take her.”

Max grabs hold of you by the arm, keeping you in between him and his partner. The expression you have is heartbreaking to Ben. It’s one of sadness and betrayal of your trust. This is exactly why you don't trust anyone anymore. Just as you're able to, things happen, and this is the instance of that. But he has a plan. This was step one, step two is to make sure you know what he’s doing.

“Well that was easy enough,” Max said. “I think it might’ve been too easy to be completely honest. Let’s raise the stakes.”

Before you can even blink, he points the blaster at your head which makes you start to breathe heavier. It feels like you're gasping for air, your throat closing in fear. This might be the end of your life. You got this far and now you were going to die by a blaster shot to the head. Is this really what Ben was doing? Is this really what the Resistance stood for? You don't understand. They are the symbol for hope in the galaxy, you heard so many stories about Leia Organa, Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker, all who were part of this organization; they were stories of hope, happiness, and joy. Yet that's not what was happening now. This is completely different than the legends you were told growing up. Maybe it's changed now. It has to have changed if this is what is happening. 

As your mind races, Ben sees the Falcon rising from afar which sets his plan into place. He looks at you and gives a nod, trying to tell you with just a look that it was going to be okay. Although you're confused at first, it slowly starts to hit you. He knows how strong you are, he knows how skilled you can be with defending yourself. This was all just part of his plan. 

Cassius looks between the two, noticing a certain gleam in Ben’s eyes towards you interrupting your thoughts about any possible move you can do with your two limbs trapped. “Well, well, Max. I think we have something else going on here other than the Resistance just trying to protect her. Is Sergeant Solo here falling for the Princess of Hathov?”

It seems impossible. There had been nothing that showed that he had any sort of feelings for you. You weren’t the nicest towards him, you know that, but you have your reasons for that. No one has gotten you to warm up to them in years, you willingly shut yourself off but you can't focus on why he might have feelings for you now, you have an idea, if only you could get that across to Ben. His golden eyes meet yours and you move your free elbow just a little bit, knowing that he gets what you're trying to say and confirming it with another nod. 

Max tsks. “Oh, well, how sweet. Shame that we’re gonna have to take her and give her to the First Order.”

“You might have a problem with that, Max,” Ben said. “There’s something you don’t know about the Princess of Hathov.”

Max raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“She really knows how to defend herself.”

Once he finishes his sentence, you elbow Max in his stomach which sends him doubling over in pain. Cassius moves to now get a hold of you but Ben's faster, using the Force to knock the blaster out of his hand and he swings his fist at Cassius’s jaw. Ben quickly grabs your hand which you take willingly, the two of you take off running towards the Falcon. But you're being slowed down. Not simply because of the long legs that were carrying the giant of a man in front of you, but because of the footwear that you have on. You never will be able to understand how girls ran in heels, you can run much faster without them. 

You groan. “Wait!” you shout, Ben stops to look at you. “Take this,” you toss the blaster into his hand and Ben places it back in its holster as you pull the shoes off, holding onto the stiletto part of them in your hand, picking up your dress in the other. The two of you continue to run as fast as your feet can take you to make it to the ship. You don't care what you were stepping on, or how much you know your feet will kill you tomorrow morning, your safety is all that matters at this moment. To you and him. The Falcon lowers down and the hatch opens up as Finn comes down, his hand wrapped around one of the bars. 

“Come on!” he shouted over the wind. Blaster shots are made, making all of your attention go onto Cassius and Max as they charge up with such speed. 

Ben shoots a few of his own in response then looks at you. “They’re after you! Get on the ship!” he yelled. You free up your hands and Finn offers his hand which you take, grabbing the pole in your other. You get up onto the hatch while Ben continues to shoot at the two men and dodge the shots that are sent his way.

“Ben!” Finn shouted. The man jumps and lands on the hatch, running up as it closes and hurrying over to the cockpit. He sits down in the empty pilot seat, Chewbacca giving him a roar of disapproval. He can’t believe that Ben had brought them on a mission that risked their lives like this. 

“Well, we didn’t know that would happen!” Ben snapped as they take off to get away from the planet and back to the Resistance Base, having to jump through lightspeed to do so. Once you can sit down and have a second to think, your mind wanders back to the fact that your identity was known to The First Order. Knowing that one fact was a horrible feeling. You never want to leave the Resistance Base anymore after tonight. 

“You alright?” Poe asked, snapping you out of your thoughts as you're still panting, lungs desperate for a moment to take deep breaths again. It would be so much easier to handle everything if the others knew about you and who you used to be. But, The First Order is ruthless. They can - and will - torture for any information that they need. Even having Ben and Leia know about who you used to be and where you come from is already dangerous, you can’t tell anyone else. That's not a risk you're willing to take. 

You look at him and nod, putting on your strong facade once more. “Of course I am, when am I not?”

* * *

It’s hard for you to sleep that night. You normally had nightmares but this is feeding into them. Now, you’re scared for your safety. Something that you only battled with when you first escaped Hathov. A few nights ago, you had set up a target practice spot for you, somewhere private so as not to be bothered yet still in the protection of the Base. And that’s where you find yourself that same night. 

Quickly, you draw and shoot at the target in front of you. No matter what, you feel like you can always get better and faster at drawing and shooting even though you have been doing this for so long at this point. You approach the target and pull the arrows out, hearing some snaps of twigs and the crunch of leaves while your back is turned. Since the events of earlier today, every nerve and every anxiety was now high. You drop all but one arrow, loading it and pull it back as you spin around, ready to take a shot at whoever was there. 

Ben put his hands up in surrender once you face him. “Just me,” he said. You withdraw your weapon while he drops his hands. “Guess I shouldn’t sneak up on you after what happened tonight.”

You turn back around, leaning down to pick up the arrows that you dropped. “No, you really shouldn’t.”

“Are you doing okay?”

You scoff, straightening up, and turn back to him. “What do you think? Now, we know that the First Order knows that I still exist and those two guys probably went back and told them who I was.”

Ben watches as you take your stand, getting ready to load up your bow again. “They won’t, Faye.”

“How do you know that?” you asked, reaching into your quiver.

“I told my mom what happened,” he started. You place the arrow into the bow and pull it back. “She’ll send people out to make sure that Max and Cassius don’t go running with this information. She won’t tell them about you for your safety but she’ll say that they’re after our piece of the map and that should be enough.”

He watches the arrow fly through the air and lands perfectly in the center of the target just like they have been before he came in. You look back at him and let out a sigh. “Thanks. And not just for what you just said. Thanks for what you did tonight.”

Ben shrugs. “It’s what we’re supposed to do,” he then nods towards you, giving a closer look at your face. “You put the jewels back on.”

You nod. “I put them on once we got back. It starts to feel strange without them after a while.”

“I’m sure. You know, everyone appreciated what you did today. Stepping in for Rey. She would’ve been recognized in an instant and the whole plan would’ve gone downhill immediately. It's always been a big risk for her to come with us but Coruscant is famous for absolutely hating the Jedi and who knows what they would've done if she was there.”

“That’s what she told me, so I just stepped up to do it.”

“I also wanted to say thanks for, you know, dancing with me,” he said, surprised at the sudden nervousness that overcame him. It's strange and uncommon given that he never gets like this. He's always somewhat smooth while talking to girls, that's another thing he picked up from his father. 

But he isn't the only one. 

You also start to get nervous while standing here with him. There isn't really an explanation for why. He isn't one that you normally would ever get nervous around. “Well, you basically forced me to do so…” 

You keep a serious look on your face before you both break, letting small chuckles leave and smiles appear as you both look at your feet.

Both of you are starting to feel some sort of way towards the other. It's something you both have felt towards other people but it has been such a long time for both. Although, you won’t let this happen. You can’t. You spent so long building walls, not wanting anyone to be let in anymore because you always get hurt in the end. Getting close with Ben is beginning to get dangerous, it set alarm bells off in your head. You want to listen to them like you usually do, but there are also so many parts of you that don't want to.

It has been so long since someone has come around that makes you feel like this. Maybe it's the fact that he protected you tonight or maybe because, during this conversation, you see different sides of him. He’s not as cocky as he tends to come across. You never used to be this cold towards people, you started to be this way after leaving Hathov, but maybe after seeing the trust that they had in you after barely meeting you, you can begin to trust them as well. 


End file.
